tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracopyre Race
A Dracopyre is a cross between werepyres (half-Vampire, half-Werebeast) and dragons. The term is commonly used to describe a werebeast or vampire having dragon blood (either naturally or artificial) and been turn by the opposite race. There are four different bloodlines of the Dracopyre Race. The original is Nightdawn Clan lead by Arminil Spellaire Altmer Spellcaster daughter of Lord Hircine Champion and bastard grandson Aranmaillin Spellaire and Vampire Lady of Volkihar Clan Adarnna Nuv-si and Grand-Descendant of Alduin the World Eater. Creation of Dracopyre Tribrid History Hybrid Casualties Dracopyre Clan Powers and Abilities General Dracopyre Powers and Abilities Dracopyre race have the powers and abilities of both werebeast and non-vampire lord or original vampires and dragon, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. * Superhuman Condition: '''The Dracopyre Race supernaturally superior over the vampire/werebeast race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their original race species. * '''Advanced Body: '''The Dracopyre hysical abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger and overall superior to fellow members of their species ** '''Superhuman Strength: All of Dracopyre are superhumanly strong with the average male Dracopyre able to lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions and the average female Dracopyre able to lift (press) about 25 tons under optimal conditions. ** Superhuman Speed: '''All of Dracopyre Race have the potential of being able to run and move at speeds much greater than the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''The musculature of the produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings. An average Dracopyre can exert themselves at peak capacity for about several days hours before fatigue impairs them. Aranmaillin, Rasmus, Valentine, and Nicole are physically stronger than most of the Dracopyre Race ** '''Superhumanly Dense Tissue The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of the Dracopyre are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue of a human body, contributing, to their superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: The bodies of the Dracopyre their body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. According to Rasmus and Aranmaillin most Dracopyre at their base level are about as physically durable as 50-100 years old vampire and beta level werebeast *** Enhanced Pain Threshold: '''The Dracopyre can block pain at will, and they are highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Dracopyre can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. ** '''Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite their natural durability, it is possible for any of the Dracopyre to sustain injury. However, if injured, their highly advanced metabolism enables them to recover with superhuman speed and efficiency. As with most of their other powers, the speed and extent of these powers varies from one Dracopyre to another and is greater for more powerful Dracopyre. According Adam when face group of dracopyre tribe a normal Dracopyre can heal from having their heart removed for five minutes after the removal in addition to having its neural system continue to function normally. *** Ageless Immortality: '''The Dracopyre possesses an infinite lifespan, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some Dracopyre are the defensive type, simply preventing all damages, to appear physically invulnerable, while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them while at the same time they are capable of resurrecting themselves instantly after death and completely self-sustaining, free from all bodily necessities. *** '''Disease Immunity: This provides the owners of the healing factor with a highly efficient immune system, which renders them immune against all known diseases and infections. *** Foreign Chemical Immunity: This affords the Dracopyre with virtual immunity to poisons and drugs. *** Insulated Weather Adaptation: The Dracopyre with a healing factor have a body which is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, such as extreme heat or cold. *** Telepathic Resistance: The Dracopyre is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. * Superhuman Physical Transformation: '''The Dracopyre Virus heals all disabilities, makes the subject taller and increase muscle-mass. The virus also enhances the attractiveness of the user, physical appearance, features and muscle mass are altered, enhanced, and perfected. All physical imperfections (i.e. warts, moles, scars, blemish, freckles, unwanted hair, etc) heal and result in user possessing perfect skin. Dentition becomes perfect, their voice becomes more compelling, alluring and appealing. The hair on their head restores and enhances to perfection. Their bodily scents become extremely pleasant and compelling. The serum grants the user a perfect body, with flawless skin, beautiful hair, golden-proportioned body and muscles, and makes them well-endowed. * '''Pheromone Control: They has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself), to exuding pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds.Pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for limited mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow. The user's pheromones may even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. General Dracopyre Mental Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Emotions: '''The Dracopyre experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for dracopyre allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the dracopyre to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. ** '''Indomitable Happiness: '''They has an unnaturally strong joy that it's never ending and ever growing. Through their joy the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using their happiness to fight through the pain, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. ** '''Indomitable Love: '''They has unnaturally strong love, enabling them to overcome any and all obstacles in existence love itself can overcome, including death, fate, etc. Through their love the dracopyre can face anything regardless of how painful or how traumatic the outcome of something can be, no matter how intense the hardship is the dracopyre user will over come it. Love is the most powerful emotion, capable of feats never thought possible by making the dracopyre user determined to never give up on that which they love most. ** '''Indomitable Rage: '''The Dracopyre has unnaturally strong rage that is never ending and ever growing,enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Patience Manipulation, Patience Inducement, Serenity Inducement. Through their rage the Dracopyre user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using their anger to fight through the pain, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. ** '''Indomitable Bravery: '''The Dracopyre have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original/Clan Leader/Primogenitor Dracopyre still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. * '''Emotion Empowerment: '''The Dracopyre become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by emotions of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. ** '''Anger/Hatred Empowerment ** Lust/Desire Empowerment * Emotional Control: '''The Dracopyre have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original/Clan Leader/Primogenitor Dracopyre still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. * '''Advanced Empathy: '''The Dracopyre can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioral, and neural mechanisms.In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other. ** '''Advanced Animal Empathy: '''The Dracopyre can control animals, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. Users may be able to call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. * '''Enhanced Primal Instincts: The Dracopyre '''possesses a mind/instincts that processes the world in the most advanced, optimal and efficient manner possible. They are able to find the optimal solution to any/all problems, whether it is about civilization or nature, using the logical/illogical sense/strategies. They will find the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, allowing them to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. ** ''Civilization:'' Place them near a fridge and they will consume what will keep them alive and most likely stay in top physical form. Place them in a boardroom and they will develop the ideas to generate profits. Place them in a court room and they will utilize the eloquence to win a trial. ** ''Nature:'' Place them in the middle of a jungle and they will access predatory type instincts and survive any and all form of conflict. Place them in a war zone and they can help win any kind of war. * '''Accelerated Probability: '''They the Dracopyre can perceive the information of any situation and use the variables of that information to predict/perceive the paths that lead to certain outcomes will occur, based on what choices are made. They can then accelerate themselves along the path of their desire, which causes them to reach the conclusion of the path taken. ** '''Perfect Memory: Gain total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything ever read, seen, heard, etc perfectly, without trouble or pause for thought. The brain has unlimited storage, analysis and processing capacity. Able to duplicate and master any physical act, or skills after seeing it done once. Aranmaillin Spellaire Bloodline Powers and Abilities Rasmus Shadewalker Bloodline Powers and Abilities Rasmus Bloodline Physical Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Physical Superhuman Condition: * Enhanced Advanced Body Rasmus Bloodline Mental Powers and Abilities * Hyper-Accelerated Thought Process: '''Those who are part of Rasmus Bloodline/Clan gain the ability to process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. They have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing them to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information clan member has on them. * '''Causality Perception: '''Those who are part of Rasmus Bloodline and Clain, gain the power to perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. They can perceive the cause and effect relations of their own thoughts giving them the ability to tackle a various situations by simply thinking about possible routes they could take. They can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that lead to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, history, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. The perception can also be turned to the person's future, its many paths, their probabilities, and the one which will eventually be realized ** ''Combat: In a fighting situation, they can adapt perfectly to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. ** ''Strategy: ''As a strategist, they can always achieve optimal results (depending on the means at their disposal), perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. ** '''''Science: As scientists, they can discover new theories and invent new technologies with incredible ease, as they can automatically deduce the correct path to the desired result and remove the need for trial/error basic protocol. ** ''Crime: ''Criminals with this power could execute perfect crimes very easily, as they would know exactly which actions would lead to their arrest and which wouldn't, by knowing all possible consequences (effect) of each individual action (cause). * They can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that lead to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, history, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. The perception can also be turned to the person's future, its many paths, their probabilities, and the one which will eventually be realized * In short, users are flawless tacticians. They understand everything, there always several steps ahead of everyone else, impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. Rasmus Bloodline Magical Powers and Abilities * Demonic Blood Empowerment: '''Due to his demonic blood, those who are part of his bloodline gain the power to become much more stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from their demonic blood or drinking from demonic blood alike.Rasmu '''Valentine Midnight Bloodline Powers and Abilities Nicole Sinwood Bloodline Powers and Abilities Abilities The Four Clan have different abilities but all of them share the same skillset. General Abilities General Clan Leader Abilities * Charisma/Leadership: Each of the Clan Leader of their own Clan are by nature and experiences are eloquent speakers, orators, and story-tellers, as a side effect of the additional abilities afforded by the drug. they are superhumanly persuasive and charismatic.They can usually deduce the ideal statements for most crowds. Their uncanny charisma allows them to easily take leadership role in increasingly many situations. Each of them has different leadership and charisma. ** Rasmus: '''Transformational Leadership and Manipulative Charisma ** ''Nicole: ''Transactional Leadership and Kindness Charisma ** ''Valentine: ''Democratic leadership and Authority Charisma ** ''Aranmaillin: ''Autocratic Leadership and Visionary Charisma * '''Intimidation: Each of the Clan Leader of their own Clan has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know them best can be intimidated by them. Even those who are stronger than them fear them. They ability to inspire great fear and intimidation while some of them are good people (Rasmus and Nicole) made able to earn the respect and loyalty of their own clan. Category:Races Category:Clans Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Dragons Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321)